henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Game of Drones
Game of Drones is the second part of the first episode of The Adventures of Kid Danger. It premiered on January 19, 2018. Along with the first part Popcorn Monster, it aired immediately after the Henry Danger episode, Toon in For Danger to 1.41 million viewers. However, on the actual series premiere, it aired to 1.48 million viewers. Synopsis Ray says he does not want to enter the Swellview Drone Dash because Dr. Minyak always wins, so Schwoz hatches a plan to shrink Kid Danger and have him pilot his own drone. Plot In the Man Cave: Ray and Schwoz are watching Henry controlling his drone, until the drone hits Charlotte's latte causing the cream to fall on Charlotte’s face. As soon as the three laugh at her, she starts to cut the drone in half. Henry and Ray are angry at the fact Charlotte destroyed their drone, because they won’t get to compete in the drone race. Schwoz tells them that he has an even bigger drone in the lab. As soon as they take a look, Schwoz shows them the shrinking machine that he can use to shrink Henry and the giant drone. Ray and Henry both chew their bubblegum, and go to the drone race. At the Drone Dash: Mary and Trent do an interview of the people who are competing at the drone dash. Sidney is helping Oliver get ready for the race, Jasper is combing the wig he put on his drone, and shows Piper his drone. Piper tells him that she doesn’t care. Ms. Shapen is testing her drone, and Dr. Minyak arrives, with everyone booing against him. Dr. Minyak is about to shoot a butterfly that lands on his drone, until Captain Man arrives. After Dr. Minyak gloats about how he will win a drone race, Captain Man challenges him. He then approaches Oliver, who compliments his drone, and asks where his controller is. Captain Man looks for one, and picks up a boot, pretending it’s a controller. Oliver tells him it looks like a shoe, then Captain tells him that his mom looks like a shoe, much to Oliver’s dismay. When the drone race begins, the contestants start their drones. Henry pushes a button that causes Ms. Shapen’s drone to fall down, and hit Sidney in his area. Ms. Shapen then accuses Sidney for making her lose. Dr. Minyak chooses a setting on his drone to pour honey on Oliver’s drone, then a bear comes and eats it, destroying Oliver’s drone, making him defeated. Dr. Minyak tries to shoot Captain Man’s drone, but hits Jasper’s drone, getting it caught on fire. Dr. Minyak is still trying to shoot Captain Man’s drone by getting close to it. In addition, he moves a giant drill up close to the drone, until Captain Man’s drone starts growing, and smushes Dr. Minyak’s drone. Henry crosses the finish line, and wins the race. Dr. Minyak throws a fit of rage, and gets poured by fudge. After Captain Man gets his trophy, he goes up the tube to the drone. The final scene: Henry and Ray celebrate their victory, and fly into the sunset as the episode ends. Voice Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart / Kid Danger *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester / Captain Man *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak *Jill Benjamin as Miss Shapen / Audience Girl *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook *Tara Strong as Kid #1 / Butterfly *Kari Wahlgren as Girl #1 International Premieres *March 25, 2018 (Germany) *June 2, 2018 (Greece) *April 6, 2018 (Latin America) *May 28, 2018 (Spain) Trivia *The title is a spoof of the popular HBO series Game of Thrones. *This episode, along with "Popcorn Monster", was released on Nick.com and other digital platforms on January 13, 2018, ahead of its television premiere. *This episode was also shown in the Henry Danger episode Toon in For Danger. *This episode marks the first appearances of Jasper, Piper, Dr. Minyak, Miss Shapen, Mary, Trent, Oliver, and Sidney in this animated TV show. **Although he appears, Sidney Birnbaum has no lines. ** This is also the first time where all of the main characters are physically seen in an episode of the animated series. *The scene where Henry pours fudge on Dr. Minyak after his fit of rage is recycled from the iCarly episode "iWant My Website" Back, where Carly dumps guacamole on Nevel after his fit of rage. *@DanWarp can be seen written on the bleachers. This is a reference to Dan Schneider’s social media accounts. *Charlotte getting lost in the tubes of the Man Cave is a reference to the many warp pipes of the Super Mario series, most notably in one level of Super Mario Bros. 3, where getting through the warp pipes takes time and precision. *Dr. Minyak being treated as a celebrity despite being a criminal due to his status as "Swellview's Bad Boy" may be a reference to Sideshow Bob, a character from The Simpsons who has been given the celebrity treatment on occasion despite being a convicted felon. *Dr. Minyak has a purple, red, and gray drone with colors that equally match those of Emperor Zurg, the archenemy of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (from Toy Story). The drone also fires lasers much like his nemesis Buzz Lightyear. Goofs * The glass on Piper’s phone appears transparent as her thumb can be seen through the the other side of the phone. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Kid Danger Category:2018 Category:Season premiere